Fireworks
by HotChocolateAndUnicorns
Summary: Aimee moves to England after being kicked out of her home and meets the Weasleys. Takes place in 4th year. Ron/OC STORY IS BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY AND FIRST COUPLE CHAPTERS GO KINDA SLOW LOL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First story ever! If you like it, tell me xD. I don't own anything except for Aimee; if I did Fred never would have died.  
**

**

* * *

**

My eyes fluttered open to the same drab room that I've been stuck in every day. I saw today as nothing new; another summer day wasted inside this hellhole I call my home.

"AIMEEEEEEE!" my mom yelled for me downstairs.

I rubbed my eyes and got up knowing she wanted breakfast. Walking down the steps I carefully avoided broken glass and entered the kitchen. My mother sat at the small table drinking a Corona Light.

"Really Mom?" I said, "Beer? At 8 in the morning?"

She ignored me.

Sleep still in my eyes, I placed some toast in the toaster and bacon on the griddle.

My mom was insane. That's all I can say. She yelled and punished me for pointless things, drank until she passed out - and then kept drinking, smoked like she wanted to burn the house down, and brought home random guys at night.

Well, I guess she doesn't _always_ get mad over pointless reasons. I'm not the perfect child she was expecting, but recently I was expelled from my school, Maggie Skye's Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

That didn't go over well. I have a scar on my back from being thrown over an end table.

But still the day rolled on and at around 7:30p.m. we got a call from my school telling how they would not be seeing me next year. We were both listening to the previously recorded message on speaker phone. The whole time Mom was glaring daggers at me.

When the message finished I muttered "Well thanks for stating the obvious. I will be looking forward to not seeing you next year either…"

That's when my mother flipped her lid. She started shouting slurred sentences at me. I wasn't really paying attention until I heard her yell, "You ungrateful little bitch!" that I decided that I was done.

I started yelling back at her and she reached to slap me, but I swatted away her hand and yelled, "Touch me one more time and I'll make sure you end up in jail!"

We went on for awhile until I screamed, "That's it, I've had enough of this!" I rushed to the door and she shouted, "You're just like your father! Stupid; always making stupid decisions!"

One hand on the doorknob, I said, "Yeah well one thing he did do right was leave you!"

"You're lucky I don't send you to live with you're aunt and uncle!"

I responded by exiting the house, slamming the door in my wake. I ran. Far. I ran until my legs wanted to give out from under me.

I collapsed on a park bench around 11 and cried myself to sleep.

I didn't get much sleep as I woke up four hours later freezing. Drowsily, and semi-consciously I walked back to the house. I didn't really plan on staying, but I wanted a jacket. And maybe some food.

As it turned out, my hoodie was already waiting for me at the doorstep along with all my other belongings. Everything I owned was carelessly thrown into a few suitcases. On top of the baggage was a couple sheets of paper. One of which was a boarding pass. It took me a little while to realize what was going on. The boarding pass said I was to get on a flight to England in five days. I looked up for the last time at the entrance to the house I grew up in, and a note saying _Don't come back_ was taped to it. I didn't plan on it.

I turned into the night and walked to the nearest house that would let me live with them for a little under a week.

Imagine the look on my best friend's face when I showed up at her doorstep at four in the morning carrying luggage.

"A-are you ok?" Casey stuttered.

"Mind if I stay here for a few days?" I said with a half-hearted smile.

She looked at my makeup stained face, and then helped me carry my bags inside.

I explained everything to her and she started tearing up along with me.

Five days later I said my farewells to Casey and her family. I gave Casey and extra-long hug because I didn't know when would be the next time I saw my best friend again. If there was going to be one.

"Promise to write? I wanna hear all about those cute London boys," she said. I smiled underneath what soon were to be tears.

"Promise," I agreed.

And so I left them at the gate and boarded the plain that was about to fly me to a new life.

* * *

**A/N: Yea, I know it has nothing to do with HP right now, but it's the first chapter so what do you expect? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: *Passes the popcorn around* Chapter 2 is up! :) JK stills own everything but Aimee**

You could say my aunt and uncle weren't to thrilled when I showed up at their house, but they knew my mom so they gladly took me in. Plus summer was coming to a close so they knew they wouldn't have to put up with me for too long.

They were both Muggles, as was my mom, so neither of them knew where I might go to school this year. That worried me.

"Well wherever you go," Aunt Katharine said, "You'll need to find somewhere to stay over Winter Break."

"What? Why?" I replied.

"Well Kat and I are going back to states for awhile," said Uncle Richard.

"Can I come?" My eyes lit up.

They both looked at each other nervously, "No… I think you should stay here," said my uncle slowly.

"Fine," I sighed, "You just don't want me to come. I get it."

I left them and turned into my new room. It was small, but it was fine. I started unpacking my belongings, and found an old photo of Casey and I. It made me feel sad, but also nostalgic. I propped it's frame up on my desk and decided to write her a letter.

_Dear Casey,_

_I just arrived at my aunt and uncle's apartment (apparently called a "flat" here in England)! I- _

My writing was interrupted by a tapping on my window. I looked up. Why was there an owl tapping at my window? It stuck out it's leg, and there was a note attached to it. I hesitated, but I opened the window and let him in anyway. He hopped on my hand and jutted it's leg out again.

I looked at the owl skeptically and then decided to ask Kat and Richard about it.

"So an owl just flew into my room," I said as more of a question then a statement.

Aunt Katharine laughed and stroked the owl.

"They use owls for post," she said.

"Oh." I wasn't too sure about that.

I untied the note from the owl's leg and read it out loud.

"_Dear Miss Pierce,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1__st__; you will be placed in year 5. We await your owl by no later than August 10__th__._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."_

"Isn't August 10th like a week from now?" I asked.

"You'd better send that owl soon," Aunt Kat said with a smile.

"Cause I _completely_ understand what that even means," I muttered.

I went back to my room and proceeded to write I letter to this McGonagall lady. After I signed my name, I tied the note to the owl's leg and he immediately flew off.

"I think I need to get an owl now," I said to myself. In fact, that was one of the items on my list. After that, I finished writing my letter to Casey.

_An owl just flew in my window… That's why I'm sending you this with an owl! Guess that's how they do the post here. Oh, and now I'm going to go to a school called Hogwarts. Anyway it's getting late and I have to do a shitload of shopping tomorrow so tell everyone I miss them and I'll find a way to visit you guys soon._

_Signed,_

_Aimee_

I scribbled a smiley face at the end and stored the letter away until I bought an owl. I thought about the look that would grace Casey's face when an owl landed on her head. I laughed a little.

The clock read that it was almost 11:00pm so I decided to turn out the lights and sleep until it was time to shop tomorrow.

The next day I was rudely being shaken away my aunt. I tried to say something, but it came out as a groan.

"Do you want to go shopping or not?"

I responded by throwing the pillow on my head.

"Get up!" She tossed my pillow on the floor.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, but Katharine quickly threw some clothes in my face and left.

I sighed and put on the dark wash skinny jeans, white tank top, and fitted black hoodie. I looked decent enough. I went on with my morning routine and soon presented myself to my aunt.

"Alright, let's go. We're already running late; I mean Richard already left for work an hour ago!" Katharine said.

"Yeah, yeah, we're running late… Let's just go already, k?"

We lit the Floo Powder and Kat stepped into the green flames first.

I didn't normally travel by Floo Powder, but I climbed into the fireplace and recited carefully, "Diagon Alley."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Sorry it's late; I'll try to update as regularly as possible.**

I thudded to the ground and laughter erupted from behind me. I shot a glare at whoever it was behind me. A family of redheads, along with a boy with brown hair and glasses, were watching me from a few feet away. The mother was scolding her teenage sons.

"Damn gingers," I said to myself as I got up and rubbed my - still in pain - rear.

"The least you could do is help the poor girl up!" the mom said to them. They rolled their eyes.

"Fred, George, Ronald. Go!" she said pushing them in my direction. The brunette followed, grinning.

One of the redheads reached down to grab my bag, which I snatched before he could touch it.

"Do you not want our help or something?" he grinned.

"If I wanted your help you'd already be carrying my bag _for_ me," I snapped.

"Mum, she says she doesn't want our help!" his twin shouted.

The rest of the family made their way towards us and the boy said, "I'm Fred by the way. That's Harry. That's my twin George, and the munchkin there is Ronald."

"Shut up," the "munchkin" said.

"Aimee. Hi." I introduced myself.

"Oh and I'm her aunt, Katharine!" Kat finally chimed in.

"Oh so you _are_ here then, huh?" I muttered.

Suddenly someone tapped on my Aunt's shoulder.

"Is that you, Kat?" A man's voice came from behind.

"Huh? Michael is that you?" she said, flustered.

"It's so good to see you!" she said, pulling him into a hug.

"Um, Aimee, here's some money. Go by what you like, ok?" she patted the money into my hands and ran off with that guy.

I turned back to the family of redheads, "Well I should be going. Lots of shopping, y'know?"

I walked a few feet away from them, looked at the list I had then looked around at all the muggle shops. I sighed and turned back to the family that were still watching me.

"Any of you know where I can get this stuff?" I called.

They laughed at me. Again. Is my ignorance really that funny?

I walked back to them, somewhat avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, just stay with us, dearie," the mother said with a smile.

I walked with them to a pub called the Leaky Cauldron where they tapped on some bricks and revealed loads shops.

We continued walking when the one called Ron turned to me and said, "Funny, you don't look like a first year."

"I'm not," I replied, "I'm gonna be in my fourth year."

"Really? Ron and I are going into that year also," Harry said, "How come we've never met you before?"

"I'm an exchange student from America," I said proudly.

"Ahhhh that's what that accent is!" George joined in.

"But you're a fourth year?" Fred said, putting his arm around me, "You don't look like one either!"

"Ok, no need to be physical," I said removing his arm from my shoulders.

We walked into numerous stores, but in the end I left the Weasleys and went into a shop to buy and owl.

A small, brown Scops owl caught my eye.

I stroked his head with one finger and said, "You're cute; you'll need a cute name."

"How about," I thought for a moment, "Snitch?"

That name seemed to sit for both of us and I left the store with a new friend.

"Snitch huh?," said Ron leaning on the wall outside, "Do you play Quidditch?"

"Woah, stalker much?" I laughed, "And yes."

"Hey, I'd be way more sneaky if I wanted to follow you!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, my mum sent me after you. She got worried when you left."

I laughed again, "Well tell her I said thanks, but I'll probably be leaving soon anyway."

"Well then I guess I'll see you around," he said.

I nodded, "Bye then."

I walked away to find Kat when I call came from Ron.

"Wait!" he yelled, "You are going to go to Hogwarts, right?"

"Yeah!" I shouted back.

**Please review :P It kind of upsets me that I don't have any reviews yet…**


End file.
